User talk:Raze1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Plazma Burst two Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Introduction page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- WikiaContributor (Talk) 22:29, April 23, 2011 Wiki Adoption Hi. Your contributions look good and I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:22, July 12, 2011 (UTC) New page Made a new page,its the heavy railgun:CS-OneSecK.Also added a civil security lite pic on the civil security lite page. hello?just to let you know,I use my iPad to check up on the wiki. Adminship Alright, man. I'll try to buckle down hard and make some good changes. Yes, I would really like adminship, thanks. After all, this place was much of a cesspool until I came here! ABOBO 23:23, July 15, 2011 (UTC) How much edits do I need to be come admin? Thx :D Thanks for making me an administrator!I shall not abuse my rights. >:D Just to let you know,I have received my first silver badge. 101st Mitsunari Rollback Rights? I think i know this is not the right place to write this,but i dont know any other place to write it and raze1 is the first person who actually mentioned and told me about rollback.Is rollback the history button in the my tools toolbar or is it that cur thing in the column in history(the one where if you select that,the whole hting changes to that version)or is it both? P.S:Im sorry if this is a double post because my comp lost connection about 1 second before it finished submitting and when i checked your talk page,i didnt see it so i thought it was like some time delay but im writing this just in case so sorry if this IS a double post. Lightninboy 17:27, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay,I will. I'll keep an eye out for the "son of a bitch" that deleted the home page and put "fuck you."I'll make sure his IP is banned :D,but did you leave me the message?Because idk who might of did it,it won't right with the four ~.Just letting you know.Notify me if you didn't leave the message,k? :D The force is strong with this one! -Darth Vader 00:28, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the admin rights.... But.... Um.... I quit Plazma Burst 2 3 months ago cuz i got hacked on my 2 accounts: PlazmaBurst and Black Lime Cya, BlackPlazma Hey Raze1, good to see you back in your own wiki. Now I'm not here to take part in any conflict here, just here to say hi. Let there be eventual peace from the two wikis! Regards, Encryption Hello Raze1, Im new around here and Im not sure how these wikis work. I have decided to create a fan forum here... http://plazmaburst.fullboards.com/ Its still in its early stages and .... I am hoping it helps build the Plazma Burst fan community along with the official website and this wiki. Would you be interested in participating? Sorry, that was me qk 559 Qk559 13:09, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Odd Usurpation detail. I just happened upon this in the section about usurpation in the PB 2 page, while spell-checking it. http://plazmabursttwo.wikia.com/wiki/Plazma_Burst_2 It says "they were discovered by accident when humans first invented teleportation by an experiment". Now, thats odd because the game itself does not say anything about their origin...and is best left to the personal imagination of each player. IMHO, I feel it should be removed because it is totally similar to the plot line of Doom and Half Life... where demons/aliens are discovered by accident by experimental teleportation, so it makes it look like Plazma Burst 2 is ripping those games off. Just thought I'd let you know. Qk559 05:14, December 15, 2011 (UTC) I want to help some map editors with their "sound effects",so could you add the link(ULR/target page name is more about trigger type 41 )to the Map Editor page?Thanks. Alchemistguy 09:32, December 16, 2011 (UTC)Alchemistguy I am just here to say hi PS:Now I am on the 1st place :) AsdfgAsdfg67 21:17, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Plazma Burst 2 Account Do you have a Plazma Burst 2 account out of curiousity? Redslasher 02:42, January 22, 2012 (UTC)Redslasher Very well. Valkyrie3 18:51, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Adminship? Dear Raze1, I'm not happy with your constant inactivity. Asdfg & Snip7er are ruining the Wiki. I ask again, may I have adminship? AsdfgAsdfg67 Yay!! I am ADMIN thanks :D Serious Spamming detected Ok I found some guy who edited the CS-BNG page's trivia section so it has become unreadable. There was also spam from the same guy on the Android SLC-56 page but I managed to delete all the Spam from that page. -Snipe7r Dear Raze1, Because of your inactivity, I am to quit the Wiki, sorry. Farewell. Valkyrie3 16:36, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh, so you have. Very well. If you don't mind, I'd like no reverts, if it's alright with you, trust me. Alright, I've deleted a bunch of useless and spam pages. Hopefully this should keep us much cleaner. SPAM?!?!? THAT "SPAM" WAS MY PAGE!!!!! 15:59, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Valkyrie3 02:29, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I sent a Warning to the spammers AsdfgAsdfg67 07:31, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Raze. I got my page deleted for no reason. It was called Plazma Burst 2 Intro. It, for some stupid reason, got replaced with a page called Introduction of Plazmaburst 2. Can you fix this, please? 15:55, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Yes I know he did some cussing comments and spam...I rollbacked them and deleted the comments...but I think I will leave this wikia... Sorry PS:If he promise that he will never do that I will unblock him,but if he does it again then... >:) PS (Again): I changed the theme I hope you like it From:AsdfgAsdfg67 Ok, since you are an admin, I would like to request the addition of a project notification about the Levels Project, I don't know who's working on it but I know more than one. Ah yes, i will ask you when i am confused and glad to be here XD Help.. =_= Valkyrie is blocking articles.. And he removes what i have edited.. Like in civil boss.. Can you tell him not to? PS: i replaced you, im number 2nd now :D Blasterkiller 10:54, April 17, 2012 (UTC)blasterkiller Blasterkiller He has been seriously reducing pages to a much lesser quality, which is why I have been protecting pages. Hey hey, this is not a dictionary wiki am i right? Ok so, i cant specifically agree with lite because Lite Is the Word In PB2, ok hey, what about Ipad 2? <-- is that even a word? no? Then why is it on a wiki? What about Saiyan? Is that a word? Nop, not a word, and it is a word from animes, or manufacturing company.. Ok, so i edited the civil boss category after that and so i put a pic in to that article, but guess what? Valkyrie removed it! He removed it! Come on! Dont you think that it is unfair even if he's an admin? You gotta agree this wiki was better when asgasasddf dude was here. and it just got worse when valkyrie came, giving credit for himself, removing the things other people write/edit.. Blasterkiller 15:32, April 18, 2012 (UTC)Blasterkiller and im sick and tired of it. Look at the Enemy Humans. Valkyrie3 23:21, April 18, 2012 (UTC) First off, the News page is showing what large events have happened, right? I can take my name out, if you wish so. Secondly, I have only undone edits that include: *Major Typing Errors, such as uneeded spaces or typo's. *LOW Graphic Pictures *Possible Spam Also, that Credit thing in the Trivia of the Android SLC-56 Wasn't me. I should probably go remove that. ~Blasterkiller Yeeeaaah. Its not like someone will impersonate you. .:& It seems I got in middle of a war didn't I ? AsdfgAsdfg67 07:49, June 6, 2012 (UTC) &:. Message from AsdfgAsdfg67: I banned PlazmaBurst2fan for Vandalism and extreme spam...if you don't belive me check his contributions...I did rollback to the bad ones :) By the way... I want bureacrat rights :3 AsdfgAsdfg67 17:28, June 14, 2012 (UTC) HELP How do i Set Home page so its not wiki activity?